Sierra Young
Personality Sierra is a beautiful who is top-heavy and gets flirted by most men, but she gets quickly angry when most men try groping her behind and other negative sexual things and when they use it she turns violent and starts using martial art chocking hold moves as self-defense. But still she is very caring when having children even if they were adopted. As a mother Sierra is nice, but when she is in battle she turns bloody violent, she uses her iron wire connected her kunai blade to sliced her oppnents in the brutal violent ways. She can be pressured by her alternate personality named Tierra, who works as a prostitute. The two personalities communicate via an answering machine. After being engaged and married to James, Sierra repeatedly attempts to repress the manifestation of Tierra, which proves futile. History Sierra is a survivor of Geo City's destruction, before she could start her new life, she was infected with cosmic radiation, when she survived the storm she has to move and start getting jobs to raise money, she took a job as the Mayor of Geo City the one responsible for it's destruction, when the Mayor was a drinking binge he didn't know he confessed everything to Sierra while driving home even ordering his assistant to kill her boyfriend, he was bragging about it, even paying for his assistant's jail charges. When she drove him, later evening she developed powers, that night she her revenge by impaling him then disemboweling with a sword. After his death, both the Mayor's guards found him dead with Sierra covered in blood slowing turning to them. The guards reacted start shooting at her, accidentally shooter their dead boss, she's was hiding under the bed, she shot both of each of their legs then blowing their heads off with the Mayor's handun. When the Mayor's assistant came home Sierra grapped some wire hiding on top of the rafter, wrapping the wire around his neck, she drops from the rafter pulling him up, strangling him then hung him. She placed a note making full responsibility on the Mayor's and his guards deaths making it a murder-suicide. After the deaths she was about to leave until she met JC, he took her to a alley with other people who they have committed crimes. He talked into forgetting the past by forming a family, it involves her marring James making the "Wakai" family. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman:Sierra has trained and master the ability of all single sword styles. Her enhanced powers allow her to slice through any substances. Kunai Blade:Sierra is skilled with her kunai blade in martial arts. She keeps it hidden in her left sleeve. *'Iron String':It's connected to her kunai blade. It's strong to slice through any body parts including slicing them in half even through substances except steel and metal. Kusari-Fundo:Sierra is skilled with her fundo in martial arts. Her enhanced strength makes her weapon more powerful. She keeps it hidden in her right sleeve. *'Wire':Connected to her fundo. It's thick enough to lift a person with her enhanced strength and hang them from any high places such as their feet, waist, or neck. If hanged from the neck the person gets strangled then left them hanging. Sierra also able to use her wire to retract her sword and swing from high places such as trees. Vast Spiritual Power:Sierra has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. JC warned the Wakai family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. Enhanced Combat of Martial Arts Master:Even without her sword skills, Sierra has skills of all types of martial arts. Enhanced Strength:Despite her appearance Sierra is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With her strength, Sierra is able to jump to reach far distances and great hieghts. Enhanced Speed:Sierra has a great level of speed able to catch up with her opponents. Able to run up mountains and run on water Enhanced Reflexes:Sierra has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging attacks going at high speed. Enhanced Durability:Sierra is able to resist any supernatural attacks she receives. Enhanced Invulnerability:Sierra is immune to bullets, normal and physical attacks. Enhanced Endurance & Stamina:Sierra can go a long period of time without getting tired out or stopping even if she gain major wounds. Enhanced Senses:Sierra has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Awareness':Sierra can sense any large and small activities. *'Enhanced Balance':Sierra can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. *'Enhanced Hearing':Sierra has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':Sierra is able to see far away distances. *'Enhanced Smell':Sierra is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. Enhanced Agility:Sierra is shown to have high agility of a acrobatic. Able to use everything in her surroundings to dodge attacks. Enhanced Flexibility:Sierra is able to bend & twist her body like a acrobatic. Enhanced Dexterity:Sierra is skilled in using his hands with kunai blade, iron string, kusari-fundo, wire, and sword. Also able to spin her sword at high speed. Multilingualism:Like all of the Wakai family Sierra can speak in all languages. Manipulations 'Air & Wind' Air & WInd Manipulation:Sierra has the power to cut and slice the air and wind by using her sword skills. *'Razor Wind':With her sword skills Sierra is able to cut the air sending a current of wind that are sharp blades made of air and wind that slashing and slicing her opponents. **'Single Sword Rising 36 Phoenix':Sierra holds her sword horizontally above her shoulder, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. **'Flying Bird':Sierra launches from her sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed. **'Single Sword Swarm of Hummingbirds':Sierra swings her sword rapidly in multiple directions sending small crescent moon-like projections at her opponents. 'Fire' Fire Manipulation:Though she rarley uses it and only generates heat, Sierra only uses it for tough situations. *'Heat Generation':Sierra has the ability to heat up one of her legs, adding extreme heat to the impact of her kicks. Also Sierra can utilize this with either his left or right leg. **'Diable Jamble':Sierra activates it by spinning at high speed, thus heating up her leg due to the friction. Only for tough opponents and/or for last resorts. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters